prince_of_stride_alternativefandomcom-20200213-history
Be My Steady
'Be My Steady '''is the ending of Prince of Stride: Alternative anime series. It is composed by R・O・N and performed by the unit "[[Galaxy Standard|''Galaxy Standard]]". Track Listing All the songs are composed and arranged by R・O・N and written by Shouko Oomori. #Be My Steady #RUSH #You're My Courage Videos Lyrics Romaji = Dakara nando demo iou kimi no koto wo Dare yori waka tte iru no wa Gingga chuu doko sagashite mo Boku dake sa ore dake sa Chotto komaru ze nuke ga keteku style (too late) Yomenai ka (caution) fubun ritsu (she's mine) Boku ga saisho ni mitsuketa nda Hey you don't be silly! Kocchi furimuite At some future time! Yami wo saki spark shite ku love war kimi wa tamesu mitai ni smiling Shitte ka shiranai no ka zetsumyou na kyori kan (it's so misty heart) Uchi awase shiyou mirai no machi awase kyanseru sarete mo Hoshi no isshou kara surya konna loss wa isshun fure sou de furenai Kantan ja (nan demo nozomi nara) Nai kimi ga (kanaete ageru yo subete) (yeah-heah) Kake nukeru (taema naku waku power) Kono haato wo (kimi ni tsuku sasete) oh please! Yoru no shinpi mo asa no kibou sae mo Chiipu na uso ni nari sagaru Kimi ga inakya sekai nante Fukanzen mikansei Nani ni warai yorokobi soshite nageku no ka Yume ya risou dake janaku itami mo wake aou Kimi no mune kishimu shunkan (how come?) Kanashimi no hi (want you) ureshi naku hi Ichiban chikaku ni itai zettai Furi mukaseru make promise myself♪ Yousha naku drive shite ku love war kimi wa i ni kaisazu ni humming Shitteru shitteru ndarou jibun no gravitation (pretty tactician) Uchi awase shiyou futari no hachi awase rival ga ite mo Hoshi no soosuu kara surya mada kachime wa ichiru setsuna kute setsunai Boku wo erande koukai wa sasenai yo Sunao ni hora natte Nanka nakushite mo atae aeru sa kitto Tsunagaretara oretachi nara Be my special steady uh Be my splendid baby yeah Be my special steady uh You're my high-end pride♪ Yami wo saki spark shite ku love war kimi wa tamesu mitai ni smiling Shitte ka shiranai no ka zetsumyou na kyori kan (it's so misty heart) Uchi awase shiyou mirai no machi awase kyanseru sarete mo Hoshi no isshou kara surya konna loss wa isshun fure sou de furenai Kantan ja (nan demo nozomi nara) Nai kimi ga (kanaete ageru yo subete) (yeah-heah) Kake nukeru (taema naku waku power) Kono haato wo (kimi ni tsuku sasete) oh please uhm! |-| Kanji= だから何度でも言おう　キミのことを 誰よりもわかっているのは 銀河中どこ探しても 僕だけさ　俺だけさ ちょっと困るぜ　ぬけがけてく Style　Too late 読めないか　Caution　不文律　She’s mine 僕が最初に見つけたんだ　 Hey you, Don’t be silly!! こっちふり向いて　 At some future time 闇を裂き Spark してく Love War　キミは試すみたいに Smiling 知ってか知らないのか　絶妙な距離感　It’s so misty heart うち合わせしよう未来の　待ち合わせキャンセルされても 星の一生からすりゃ　こんな浪費時間(ロス)は一瞬　触れそうで触れない 簡単じゃ　何でも望みなら　 ないキミが　叶えてあげるよすべて　Yeaheah 駆け抜ける　絶え間なく湧くパワー このハートを　キミに尽くさせて Oh, please!! 夜の神秘も　朝の希望さえも　 チープな虚構(うそ)に成り下がる キミがいなきゃ世界なん て不完全　未完成 何に笑い喜びそして嘆くのか　 夢や理想だけじゃなく痛みも分け合おう キミの胸軋む瞬間　How come?　 悲しみの日　Want you　嬉し泣く日 いちばん近くにいたい　絶対 ふり向かせる　Make promise myself 容赦なく Drive してく Love War　キミは意に介さずに Humming 知ってる？　知ってるんだろ!?　自分の Gratitation　Pretty tacticion うち合わせしよう二人の　鉢合わせライバルがいても 星の総数からすりゃ　まだ勝ち目は一縷　せつなくてせつない 僕を選んで　後悔はさせないよ　 素直にほら、なって 何か失くしても与え合えるさ　きっと　 つながれたら　俺たちなら Be My Special Steady　Uh Be My Splendid Baby　Yeah Be My Special Steady　Uh You’re My High-end Pride 闇を裂き Spark してく Love War　キミは試すみたいに Smiling 知ってか知らないのか　絶妙な距離感　It’s so misty heart うち合わせしよう未来の　待ち合わせキャンセルされても 星の一生からすりゃ　こんな浪費時間(ロス)は一瞬　触れそうで触れない 簡単じゃ　何でも望みなら　 ないキミが　叶えてあげるよすべて　Yeaheah 駆け抜ける　絶え間なく湧くパワー このハートを　キミに尽くさせて Oh, please!!　Uhm! |-| English= I’ll say it as many times as you like: even if you search the whole galaxy, The one who understands you more than anyone is me! It’s me! Hey, wait a second – are you tryin’ to cut in? Your style’s too late! Can you not read this unwritten rule? She’s mine! But I found her first! Hey you, Don’t be silly!! Look my way, at some future time! Splitting the darkness, this war of love starts to spark, and you’re smiling as if trying to test me. Like you might know, or might not, you stay at a strange distance; such a misty heart. Let’s meet up some time, even if our future plans get canceled; Compared to the life of a star, this loss is but a moment! It’s like we can almost touch, but can’t… It’s simple – if I want it all, getting you will grant every little thing! Yeaheah! I’ll break on through – a constant power flows forth, So accept this heart – and let it serve you… Oh, please!! Nighttime secrets… even morning hopes… will be reduced to lies. Without you here, the world is just imperfect – it’s incomplete! What kinds of things will we laugh about, enjoy, or lament? Let’s share our pain, not just our dreams and ideals! The moment your heart twinges… How come? On days of sadness… I want you! For days of joyful tears! I want to be closer to you than anyone else. I’ll make you look my way, no matter what – I’m making this promise to myself! Mercilessly, this war of love drives through, and you’re humming without a care. Do you know already? You know, don’t you? Your personal gratitation; a pretty tactician! Let’s meet up some time, even if our rivals keep getting in the way; Considering how many stars exist, our chance of winning still remains a ray of hope! It just feels miserable for now… I won’t allow you to regret choosing me, so just be honest with your feelings! Even if we lose something, we can make it up with what we give each other – being connected, as we are! Be My Special – Steady　Wo! Be My Splendid – Baby　Yeah! Be My Special – Steady　Wo! You’re My High-end Pride! Splitting the darkness, this war of love starts to spark, and you’re smiling as if trying to test me. Like you might know, or might not, you stay at a strange distance; such a misty heart. Let’s meet up some time, even if our future plans get canceled; Compared to the life of a star, this loss is but a moment! Like we can almost touch, but can’t… It’s simple – if I want it all, getting you will grant every little thing! Yeaheah! I’ll break on through – a constant power flows forth, So accept this heart – and let it serve you… Oh, please!!　Woo Category:Music